


Cornerstone

by rainingWolf



Series: Allurashipweek 2k17 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team Voltron Family, Team as Family, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: The Balmera was alive. Alive because of her and Allura couldn't be more thankful to have shared in this revival of a species that could have died./for #allurashipweek2k17. Day 7- Free Day/AU.An exploration of the friendship between Allura and Shay. Throwback to s1 episode 4 and 5- "The Fall of the Castle of Lion" and "Tears of the Balmera."





	Cornerstone

For #allurashipweek2k17. Day 7- Free Day/AU

Throwback to s1 episode 4 and 5- "The Fall of the Castle of Lion" and "Tears of the Balmera"

* * *

The Balmera was alive. Alive because of her and Allura couldn't be more thankful to have shared in this revival of a species that could have died.

A species that could have disappeared forever. Gone, scattered to the distant parts of the universe as stardust.

Gone.

Just like Altea.

She tried not to let her feelings show even as her heart shook like the Balmera had moments ago when it seemed to be breathing its last. That's when Shay came up to her, arms open, happiness showing and overflowing from every part of her body. The Balmeran gathered the Princess and hugged her tight.

"Thank you," Shay said and it was full of hope, joy, emotions that Allura had not truly felt since she had woken up from centuries of slumber to her planet dead and gone.

Gone...

The Balmera beneath both their feet hummed and warmed them from the inside out; the Princess looked up at Shay's kind eyes, at her gentle smile, at her beautiful face and responded in kind.

"No, thank  _you_. For reminding me of what I had. For what I  _do_  have right now. For this," and Allura swept her hand out to the team standing in the distance, celebrating with the rest of Shay's family and friends. Shiro gave a shy wave back at the two of them and she couldn't help the tingle rolling down her spine despite the comfort of Shay's steady hands on her back.

"Thank you," Allura echoed because her home wasn't truly gone when she had these warm arms around her. When she had warmth spreading beneath her feet towards her heart. When she had warmth trickling down her body to places that she never thought she could ever feel again.

"Thank you," she said and breathed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Although this story explores the relationship of Allura and Shay and how Shay acts as a rock that anchors Allura, I still had to sneak in some Shallura in here.
> 
> \- Reviews are much appreciated! Please?
> 
> \- Enjoy!


End file.
